


The Very Bad, No Good, Terrible Meme

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Logan makes a very bad, no good, terrible meme that's made for Virgil's eyes only. Except he accidentally sends it to the group chat and the sexual implications of the meme towards a certain cute art student who also happens to be his friend who is in the group chat – Patton – leaves him a little more than panicked. University AU.Explicit rating for the second chapter (the first is more SFW).





	The Very Bad, No Good, Terrible Meme

To sum up the days events: Logan fucked up.

He fucked up bad. Honestly, he wouldn’t know how to start to describe the fuck ups. Well, that’s a lie, it started with a very bad, no good, terrible self-made meme. His own self-made meme. He’d gotten the hang of memes pretty quickly – he’s somewhat knowledgeable about the study of memetics after all – and his usual conversations with Virgil only heightened the awareness of memes (among other things).

Then came the inevitability of them making their own memes and sending them to each other, mostly in inappropriate times like during class – Virgil’s shouted many times at him for ruining his footage for whatever project he’s on now, and time and time again Logan will tell him to put his phone on silent.

Anyway.

This day, of all days, Logan made a very bad, no good, terrible meme which was meant for Virgil’s eyes and Virgil’s eyes only. That was what was intended. However, this is not what happened.

_NeRd sent an image to The Gays TM_

_NeRd: Ahahahaha_

_NeRd: Oh shit_

_NeRd: …please ignore this_

_Royal Pain: oh my god LOGAN!_

_One (1) emo boi: …Lo?_

And then Logan regretted everything. All of it. His existence and everything. He’d hastily sent the meme during a break in his workshop, his computer science teacher momentarily leaving the room, and he’d sent it to the wrong person. The wrong people. The group chat.

He sent a meme implying he (Logan) would like to ride (sexually) his friend Patton (the cute, sweet, adorable art student who’d befriended Virgil on the first day of university) to the group chat with Patton in it. And now, red faced and embarrassed, he regrets everything. He turns his phone on silent and pockets it for the rest of the lesson, only looking at it to put music on as he leaves and muting the group chat, ignoring Virgil’s mass messaging.

He hopes, maybe prays a little, that Patton hasn’t seen it, he knows Patton was busy with his next project – a beautiful if not slightly massive and excessive painting which should keep him occupied for a while. But he knows it’s inevitable that Patton will see it. Shit. He doesn’t want Patton to find out this way, well, he didn’t want Patton to find out that he liked him at all. But, fuck, this was not ideal.

His phone buzzes again, and it must be Virgil, and Logan feels a little guilty for ignoring him for so long, especially because of the pressing matter at hands. He waits until he’s on the bus through to pull out his phone and check his messages.

_Virge: dude that was wow I can’t even describe how bad that was_

_Virge: of all memes to send to the group chat_

_Virge: pretty sure Pat hasn’t seen it yet_

_Virge: sorry – I’m sure ‘daddy’ hasn’t seen it yet_

_Virge: oops that was mean_

_Virge: sorry_

_Virge: but serious… are you good?_

_Virge: Lo please_

_Virge: talk to me_

_Virge: okay, I know you probably want to hide your face in shame bc same honestly but you’ve got to do something about this, you can’t hide forever_

_Virge: you’re hopelessly in love with him and you can’t fight it or hide it from him anymore_

_Virge: you should just tell him, be straight up about it_

_Virge: think it over, maybe sleep on it. Hope you’re okay though :)_

Logan fights the urge to sigh aloud, his fingers hover over the keypad on his phone, internally debating whether or not it’s worth replying only for Virgil to bombard him with texts. On the other hand, Virgil will probably get very worked up over this, so, he types back

_Lo: I can’t avoid it forever but I have a little time_

_Virge: dude rip it off like a band aid_

_Lo: …_

_Virge: ha! You have no argument for my immense logic!_

_Lo: No, I don’t. However, as feelings are involved I’m compelled to procrastinate as much as physically possible_

_Virge: good luck with that bc I’m pretty sure Ro just told Pat_

_Lo: What?_

_Virge: I’m pretty sure Ro called him, I could hear him from the other room so_

_Lo: He’s at yours?_

_Virge: Roman? Yeah, why?_

_Lo: You know damn well why, how’s the plan ‘flirting not flirting’ going?_

_Virge: shut up we’re talking about your car crash of a love life not mine_

_Lo: I believe it was mainly a one sided conversation_

_Virge: shush I’m the voice of wisdom in the situation_

_Lo: …sure you are_

_Virge: huifewgyfur_

_Virge: Okay, Logan, hi_

_Virge: ‘tis I, Roman_

_Virge: Patton has seen the picture and is promptly making his way to your dorm as we speak_

_Lo: 1. We’re not speaking we’re texting_

_Lo: 2. Did you really need to tell him?_

_Lo: 3. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_Lo: 4. Have fun with Virgil ;)_

With that Logan locks his phone, pocketing in for the last few stops before he gets off the bus. He turns off his music in preparation to see Patton, and although he expects it he’s still surprised to see Patton standing outside his door still in paint covered clothes (and lots on his fingers and his face and his hair). And, god dammit, can he stop being so cute for one moment? Apparently not. Patton’s face is twisted though, into something Logan’s never seen before, and he instantly feels guilty, and a heavy weight of dread lands on his shoulders. He prepares himself, in those few seconds he has walking the corridor, for a let-down, for Patton to say he doesn’t like him like that, to be heart broken.

And he can never be quite ready for that. He approaches his door regardless, fumbling with his keys and they make a noise, alerting Patton to his presence. Patton turns his head, his expression changing slightly, still thoughtful but smiling now, smiling at him. And Logan feels himself flush a bright red no doubt. “Hey, Patton,” Logan says, as casually as he can make it, as if he didn’t anticipate his friend’s appearance at his dorm.

“Hi Logan!” Patton replies, stepping away from the door so Logan can unlock it and step inside, holding the door open for Patton to follow him which he does. “So, how are you, Pat?” Logan asks, purposefully avoiding looking at his friend as he puts his bag down, and Patton takes his usual space atop of Logan’s desk, just in the spot that Logan keeps empty of papers for Patton to sit on. “I’m… good, yeah, I need to talk to you though,” Patton says after a pregnant pause and Logan knows what’s coming, he shrugs off his jackets and sits on the edge of his bed.

“Yeah, I know, Roman told me,” Logan says, hoping Patton will cut to the chase and not drag this out as painfully long as possible. But Patton stays silent, so, Logan takes matters into his own hands, “it was an accident, I didn’t mean to- well, I meant to make it, but I didn’t mean to send it to the group chat, just to Virgil.” He looks up to see Patton nodding in response, thinking to himself before speaking up, “I gathered it was a mistake but I- I wanted to know if…” he stops cutting himself off, pondering on it for a moment as he plays with his fingers a bit, but Logan’s impatient and it gets the best of him.

“If what?” He asks, shuffling forward slightly on his bed and watching Patton intensely as the other’s face flushes and he bites his lip for a moment. “If it was true,” Patton says quickly, forcing it out of himself, “and- and if it was just a, um, a sexual thing, if, you know, you’re actually…” Patton stops to take a breath but doesn’t continue. Logan gets it though, he’s gets what Patton means and he hates the way his heart sinks at Patton’s thought that he only likes Patton that way, his heart also soaring because, well, Patton might just like him like that. He’s weary still though. “No, it’s not just sexual, I do- I do like you. A lot, Patton,” he says, cringing internally at the wording of his confession – maybe if he actually thought of it before rather than repressing it he might have thought about it more and worded it more eloquently.

“You what?” Patton asks, partially shocked and stunned and something else, and Logan hates to think that the other part is disgust. Logan has no choice but to repeat it, “I like you, Patton, I really, really like you.” And he waits, Patton takes in a breath and it’s almost like a gasp (maybe it is) and he’s up off the desk in seconds, rushing the few steps between them and closing any distance. His hands cup Logan’s face roughly, and his automatically go to Patton’s jean jacket, and Patton kisses him, he leans down and kisses him hard and deep.

Patton recoils almost immediately only to be stopped by Logan’s hands fisted in his jacket, “I’m so sorry, Lo, fuck.” They’re both flushed and more than a little embarrassed and Logan’s a little shocked by Patton’s swearing. “Don’t- don’t be sorry, Pat. I-” Logan says, words once again failing him (today might not be his most eloquent day) and he leans back up to capture Patton’s lips with his own, keeping on pushing upwards until they’re both standing in the middle of his room, arms wrapped around the other, kissing as if they’ll never get the chance to again.

“I like you too, Logan,” Patton murmurs when they pull apart, hands still on each other, and Logan smiles a small fond smile. “Will you be my boyfriend, Lo?” Patton asks, voice soft and clearly hesitant so Logan doesn’t wait long before replying, “yeah, Pat, I’d love to.” They kiss again, and again, and again because it’s new and exciting and addictive like nothing else. Unable to keep the smile, and the flush, off his face Logan drops his head to Patton’s shoulder just resting there, his smile only widening when Patton kisses the top of his head softly.

“Lo?” Patton speaks up suddenly. “Yeah, Pat?” Logan answers, taking his head from Patton’s shoulder to look at him properly, making eye contact. “You can ride me any day.” There’s a smirk on Patton’s face, accompanied with a raised eyebrow. And Logan flushes, bright red, and ducks his head back into Patton’s neck but Patton still catches the small “please” Logan mutters against his skin. And, yeah, he wouldn’t mind that at all.


End file.
